coeiiifandomcom-20200215-history
Priest King
'Priest King' The Priest Kings of Mictlan have only recently discovered Elysium and arrived there to acquire more slaves and sacrifices for the worship of the God of the Four Faces. Before the discovery of Elysium, the tribes of Mictlan had lived in isolation from other cultures and had not discovered the secrets of metal working, which has resulted in a technologically inferior culture when compared to the other nations found in Elysium. The soldiers of the Priest King use archaic weapons that will undoubtedly have trouble penetrating the armor of modern knights and other heavily armed troops. The Tribal Kings who serve the Priest King use slaves to form the sword fodder of their armies. Slaves are taken from towns and larger villages and can be very useful against smaller armies despite their low morale and lack of proper equipment. Sacred warriors who serve the temples of the Four Faces of the God are better equipped and benefit from the blessing of the god, making them more powerful in combat if the Four Faces hold them in favor. The Priest King and his fellow Priests who serve the Four Faces of the God can perform blood sacrifices to summon creatures beloved of their bloodthirsty master. These beings are often sacred, which means that they enjoy their god's protection. The Priest King and his cohorts can gain the attention of the Four Faces by butchering entire settlements and if the god approves, the power of all blessed creatures will increase as the favor of the Four Faces smiles on them. The Priests of the Four Faces each have Invocations of power to aid them and their followers in battle and the nature of the invocations is tied to the aspect of the Face the priest serves. Priest Kings, as custodians of the Land, serve the Bountiful Face of God and have power over the beasts and can grant healing powers to their soldiers. *Rain Priests serve the Wrathful Face of God and can call the fury of torrential rains against the enemy. *Moon Priests serve the Dream Face of God and theirs is the power to confuse and terrorize through manipulation of the border between the waking world and the dream world. *Sun Priests serve the Watchful Face of God and they can call the fiery gaze of the sun to burn their enemies. Abilities: *The Priest King and Tribal Kings can acquire slaves from towns and villages *The Priest King can summon sacred beings through blood sacrifices. *The Priest King can sacrifice entire towns or villages to get improved blessings. *The Priest King's troops have inferior armaments. Leaders: *Priest King *Tribal King *Jaguar Priest *Moon Priest *Moon Temple Attendant *Nahualli *Rain Priest *Rain Temple Attendant *Sun Priest *Sun Temple Attendant Units: *Tribal Warriors *Jungle Warriors *Feathered Warriors *Jaguar Warriors *Moon Warriors *Sun Warriors Leader Summons: *King of Rain *Onaqui *Tlaloque of the East *Tlaloque of the North *Tlaloque of the South *Tlaloque of the West *Toad Priest Summons: *Beast Bats *Civateteos *Ozelotl *Plumed Serpents *Rain Warriors *Tlahuelpuchis *Tzitzimimeh *Toad Warriors Category:Classes